ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing
Henzley Bezzina 20:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Prisoner Number 775 is Missing is the 32nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and its the twelfth episode of the second season. 'Plot' Old George is walking towards Area 51 and approaches two guards. While the guar out and goes inside Area 51, where a bright light shines, making it disappear. Meanwhile, Ben as Swampfire, Gwen, and Kevin are roasting hot dogs, where Grandpa Max gets a call from Cooper about Area 51's disappearance. They decide to go to Area 51 to investigate. Max, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at Area 51 and meet with Cooper and Colonel Rozum. They go down to the ruins and find a level 3 tech floor, where Colonel Rozum explains it is a holding facility for alien combatants that has been held up to the past 50 years, and Ben turns into Big Chill to investigate under what is there while Max and Rozum argue over the conditions (as the facility breaks the law under the Casey-Kelly Accords), and finds a bunch of trapped aliens in cells, and that there are exactly 774 aliens. But Colonel Rozum says that there is supposed to be 775, where an invisible alien lizard boards a Plumber ship and attempts to escape with it. Ben transforms into Rath (although he intended to be Humungousaur) and clings himself onto it to catch the escaped prisoner, but eventually falls off, and seemingly falls down to his unexpected death. But Ben was able to survive, and find the damaged Plumber ship landing on a dock. They find the ship empty but by crashing and abandoning it the prisoner accidentally set it to self-destruct and Kevin tried to deactivate it, but sped it up. Ben transforms into Echo Echo (again, intending Humungousaur) and produces an army of clones that throws the ship into the lake. They find a town where the alien is attacking. Ben transforms into Humongousaur (although this time he purposely said he wanted Goop and got Humongousaur), and he and the group fights Prisoner 775. After Gwen traps him in a Mana sphere, he says that 50 years before he was a soldier fighting a dictator on his world before being exiled to earth and captured by the American airforce, and that his family is dead. Kevin suggests him to "even the score" and Ben advising him to seek justice, which ultimately leads him to decide to exact revenge on Colonel Rozum and his family for his imprisonment, and tricks Gwen into letting him free, where the building crumbles around them, but are protected by Gwen's shield. They decide they must stop Prisoner 775 from killing Colonel Rozum and his family. The group informs Max and Cooper of Prisoner 775's revenge plan, and fly to Florida to find Colonel Rozum before he does. However, it is revealed Prisoner 775 hitched on the ride, and runs away. Ben transforms into Wildmutt to track him. 775 finds Rozum's house, and suggests whether not to attack when he sees his wife and a child, but suddenly is attacked by Ben and the group. When he seems too stealthy to take on, and when he was about to kill Rozum, Ben transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt and stops him, but 775 begs for Ben to kill him so he can be reunited with his family, and cries over their deaths, shocking Rozum. Spared, 775 is then taken by the Plumbers while Ben scans his DNA and unlocks its transformation. Ben transforms into ChamAlien (he says Overkill which was a joke at the beginning of the episode), and while Gwen and Kevin walk away with Ben following them, with the mess resolved Max takes the opportunity to chew out Rozum, he can use whatever justification helps him sleep at night, but the simple fact remains if he had shown simple mercy to 775 all those years ago he would have prevented the destruction wrought today. Rozum on the other hand proves he learned nothing and even orders, not suggests, Max torture 775 to learn what "He" did to Area 51. 'Major Events' *Ben scans and transforms into ChamAlien and first transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt. *Ben reveals that he shouts his alien names on purpose to strike fear into his enemies. *Area 51 is introduced and shown to be an alien prison. *Old George Returns. *The team meets Prisoner 775. 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *ChamAlien *Ultimate Wildmutt 'Characters' Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Wildmutt Ultimate Wildmutt.jpg|Ultimate Wildmutt *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Cooper *Colonel Rozum *Rozum Family 'Villains' *Prisoner 775 (main villain of the episode) *Old George (cameo) 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Rath (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Echo Echo (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Humungousaur (selected alien was Goop) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) *ChamAlien (first appearance) 'Quotes' 'Errors' Error_contour.png|Error on the Ultimatrix Error_colour.png|Error lips Error_contour_teeth.png|Error teeth *When Rath came out of the hole and was bending over he looked like Humungousaur *When Gwen was shielding the prisoner, Kevin was shifting between his normal form and his metal form. This error is like the error of the episode Ben 10,000 Returns when he was shifting between his normal and his metal form. *While Echo Echo was running away from exploding Plumber Ship, his contour has a covered part of the Ultimatrix. *When Prisoner #775 slipped from Gwen's mana-shield, his teeth contours were same colour as his skin. *When Ultimate Wildmutt was holding Prisoner 775's tail, his top lip wasn't black. *Wildmutt is shorter than both Gwen and Kevin in the episode, but in the original series and the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time, he was big enough for Gwen to ride on him as seen in the episode Side Effects. Wildmutt should be bigger since in Ben 10,000 he was bigger than Cannonbolt. And in Permanent Retirement, he towered over (cloned) Max. This is could be an exaggeration to show how much the characters have changed since the original series. *When Prisoner 775 looked at the window of Colonel Rozum's house, it showed Rozum's wife holding their baby who had only a white blanket over him. But in the next scene, the baby was chewing a blue nuki in his mouth. *The amount of muscle that Prisoner #775 has, rapidly changes throughout the episode. *When Ben's team was picking up the sheriff who was knocked out, his badge changed from gold to grey. 'Trivia' * This episode is similar to ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage because the main "villain" is trying to get back at the main person who caused the death of the ones they care about. * Earth may be in the face of several high level Alien Invasions since the secret of Area 51 had been revealed. * It is shown in this episode that Earth is in violation of interstellar law in this episode when Max learned of Area 51 and its alien prisoners. * The roar of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to Lucubra. * This is the fifth time that Ben uses an alien obtained in the same episode. First was in Benwolf, second was in Be Afraid of the Dark, the third was in Alien Swarm and the fourth was in Fused. *The voice of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar of Ultimate Humungousaur. *This is the first appearance of Swampfire since his "destruction" by Eon in Ben 10,000 Returns. *Ben and the gang's birthdays seem to be coming up soon since summer is over and school is back. Gwen also mentioned that she might get Kevin a Plumber's ship for his birthday. *This is the second Ultimate Alien episode in which there is subliminal language or message. The first was in Hero Time when Ben mentioned cross-pollination with Jennifer Nocturne. In this episode, Ben said "Oh Truck". *Area 51 was first mentioned by the Special Alien Capture Team back in the episode Framed, even though they didn't make any appearances nor were mentioned in this episode. It's also possible that some of the prisoned aliens were captured by them. *Area 51 is present in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth. *It appears Cooper has become a Plumber and first episode use his Plumber suit. *Ben reveals he shouts out his alien's names to strike fear into his enemies. *A running gag in this episode is how ineffective of the name "Overkill" and Ben's aliens being named. *This is the first time Gwen yelled an alien's name out. *If you pay close attention to Swampfire in all appearances you will notice that he always has fangs, they are just more visible in this episode. *Ben joked saying that ChamAlien's name was Overkill, this is a joke based on the beginning of the episode in which Gwen said that using Swampfire to light a Camp Fire was "Overkill". *Wildmutt's transformation sequence is shown, and it looks similar to the original series. *In this episode, it reveals Ultimate Wildmutt can talk, unlike his base transformation. *When Gwen said Wildmutt's name it sounded like Ben when he was young and sounded like he was thinking it. *Kevin says "Thank you, Captain Obvious." to Ben. It was the same quote used by Cornelia Hale in W.I.T.C.H to Caleb (who has the same voice as Kevin). *When the old police man in the city who got attacked by Prisoner 775 said that his daughter told him about Ben, Ben asked if she is "cute". The same dialoge was used by Ben in the episode In Charms Way when Kevin mentioned Charmcaster. This could mean that Ben is still interested in girls who like him, even though he and Julie are back to their relationship, again. *When Ben said that Grandpa Max told Colonel Rozum whats happening and they are gonna be there soon, he looked at the Ultimatrix as if it was a wrist watch that shows time even though it cannot show time. It is revealed in ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' where Ben said that the Omnitrix cannot show time. Since Ultimatrix is the upgraded version of the Omnitrix, Azmuth must have upgraded a new feature which shows earth time to the Ultimatrix. *Rath destroyed a vehicle for the second time. *When Old George came to the base and the officer came to ask him.the voice of the officer was similar to Grandpa Max. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lucubra arc